


Name a game to play (and I'll roll the dice)

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian AU, Light BDSM, Light restraint, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Brooke has had a rough day, so has Vanessa. Luckily, they're both on the same page about how to relieve that stress.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Name a game to play (and I'll roll the dice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtzmanns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/gifts).



> For Holtz <3 Thank you for beta-ing too, binch!!! You're the best.
> 
> Title from Into You by Ariana Grande

Brooke has had one hell of a day, and nothing makes her feel better after a rough shift at work than fucking Vanessa senseless. Sure, she can vent, tell Vanessa all about who’s fucked what report up and whose deposition got moved, but Vanessa has her own stories about patients flatlining and colostomy bags exploding to tell, too. And she can ask Vanessa to massage the sore spots on her shoulders, but Vanessa’s feet hurt twice as much, and it’s not fair to ask her to work on Brooke’s body when she’s got just as much strain on her own. 

But sessions like this—when they look at each other and know, understand before they even kiss that they’ll get heavy, aggressive, lead towards the bedroom—are perfect. Sessions when they don’t have to speak except for sweet nothings in each other’s ears, both get to release the tension in their bodies and push away exhausted aches in favour of blissful, endorphin-fuelled relief. Sessions where they can both have fun, Vanessa by not having to worry anymore and Brooke by clearing her mind and focusing only on the woman squirming and whimpering beneath her.

And squirm and whimper, she does.

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me now, or do I have to get out the cuffs?” Brooke keeps kissing along Vanessa’s collarbone, her hands still over the younger woman’s own and pinning them down so that she can’t move them, can’t land them on Brooke’s hips or plunge them into her own pants. Not yet, at least. 

What happens later all depends on what Vanessa does next.

“Just hurry up and fuck me.” Vanessa huffs, fighting against Brooke’s hands again. Brooke eases up, a little bit unsure, and Vanessa takes the opportunity to wrestle free, start fiddling with the buttons of Brooke’s jeans. 

“Not so fast.” Brooke gains control of Vanessa again as fast as she’d nearly lost it, grabbing her wrists and pushing her firmly down on the mattress.

Brooke wastes no time in climbing on top of Vanessa, straddling her hips and grinding down on them. It works like a charm the minute Brooke starts rutting up against her, applying just enough pressure with her body to make her need more, because Vanessa’s whole body goes lax.

Well, almost her whole body--her legs are still clenched together, rubbing against each other in search of friction. Brooke fixes the problem by leaning down, kissing Vanessa relentlessly, whispering to her to open her legs, be a good girl for her. One last pulling bite on Vanessa’s bottom lip and she’s gone, too far under Brooke’s spell to resist anymore. 

“Good girl,” Brooke smiles against Vanessa’s lips, moves her kisses down her jawline. Her voice takes on a darker tone, though, as she continues, “But you still need to be punished, don’t you think?”

Vanessa gasps, and honestly, it’s hard not to giggle, hard not to love the effect Brooke has on her girlfriend just a little too much. “No, mommy, I’ll be good now, please--”

“ _ Shhh _ .” Brooke straightens up, eases off of Vanessa despite her protests. “Sit up, hands behind your back, and wait for me. Show me you can be good, and I’ll go easy on you.” 

One last kiss, and Brooke is off to their toy drawer to grab everything she needs--a pair of leather cuffs, their thickest strap-on, a condom, and lube. 

Vanessa’s wrists are slender, almost as tiny as the rest of her. It makes putting the cuffs on an almost comical process--Brooke clasps them on the tightest they’ll go, but they still slip and slide a little. She does it again, this time really squeezing, but lets them go, deciding good enough is good enough. 

It’s alright, though. Vanessa may be a brat, but she knows when enough is enough--when the cuffs go on, she knows just how much to struggle without breaking free and ruining the fun. Because once the cuffs go on, things get serious, and there’s no going back. 

Brooke pushes Vanessa face-down into the mattress, before a soft, albeit still-stinging swat on her ass. 

“That all you got?” Vanessa teases, pulling against the cuffs a little, but Brooke just smirks.

“Oh, sweetheart. We’re just getting started.” 

Before Vanessa can think of something to say back, Brooke flips her back over, starts to undo the buttons of her pants and pull them down roughly. She doesn’t even bother leaving Vanessa’s panties on, not now; she’s got other plans for that pretty little pussy she’s about to play with. 

She starts with a hand cupping Vanessa’s cunt, the heel of her hand pressing up firmly against it but otherwise staying perfectly still. She stares into Vanessa’s eyes, daring her to try something, and sure enough, Vanessa takes the bait. 

“Nope.” Brooke takes her hand away as fast as Vanessa pushes up against it, bringing it to the waistband of her own jeans. She scoots forward to position herself between Vanessa’s open legs, making sure she has no choice but to keep them spread, and smiles.

“So cute like this, baby. Absolutely fucking precious, all nice and spread out for me.” Brooke unbuttons her own jeans, arousal curling in her belly as Vanessa’s eyes stare hungrily at her hands, watching with full attention what they’re doing, where they’re about to go. “Makes me so wet to see you like this, you know that? So pretty, so vulnerable, all mine to do whatever the fuck I want with… God, it makes me just wanna…”

Vanessa’s eyes practically bug out of her head when Brooke trails off, gasps while she brings her hand between her legs, slips it underneath the fabric of her underwear. 

“Please, mommy, please, I’m sorry for being a brat, please—“

“Show me.” Brooke pulls her hand away from herself, leans forward to put it over Vanessa’s mouth instead. “If you’re really sorry and don’t just wanna get fucked, show me you deserve my forgiveness.”

Vanessa shivers, and Brooke has to stop herself from doing the same. 

“I’ll eat you out.” Vanessa offers quietly. “Please, mommy, please may I eat you out?” 

She doesn’t have to ask twice. 

“Can I sit on your face, baby?” Vanessa nods eagerly at Brooke’s offer, tongue already out and licking her lips in anticipation. Brooke laughs and pulls Vanessa up again, reaches around to undo the cuffs.

“If you’re getting tired or you can’t breathe, tap my thigh twice, ‘kay? Lemme see you do it.” 

Brooke scrambles up to Vanessa’s face and situates herself above it, waiting for Vanessa to try out the signal so that she can make sure the younger woman can reach it, knows how the signal goes. Vanessa does, and so Brooke settles, knowing Vanessa can’t wait anymore. 

—

It’s funny. When Vanessa first came out, most of her straight friends had wrinkled their noses whenever she brought up sex, asked her how pussy tasted and guessed it was probably a weird taste and texture. Vanessa hadn’t been experienced enough back then to answer their questions, to refute their hypotheses, but if she could go back now, she might laugh in their faces and tell them how wrong they were. Because Brooke tastes amazing, and Vanessa can’t get enough. It’s not just the taste on her tongue. Nor is it just the feeling of Brooke’s folds beginning to get wetter, such that Vanessa can’t draw the line between her mouth or Brooke’s pussy, whichever is causing the feeling that soaks Vanessa’s mouth, her lips, her jaw. 

No, the best part of eating Brooke out, especially in this position, is the sounds. The moans Brooke makes, the messy, desperate whines for  _ more, more, keep going, fuck, keep going.  _ The rattle of the mattress as Brooke lowers herself a little, gets that little touch more of pressure from Vanessa’s tongue, and her legs begin to shake. The obscene sounds of slickness, coated in Vanessa’s own panting, ragged breath, her breath captured in her throat by excitement and pride at how well she’s doing. The desperation to keep going, to push Brooke to her limit until she can’t hold back anymore. 

Brooke comes hard and loud, screaming Vanessa’s name, and by the time she comes off of her, collapses back onto the mattress beside Vanessa to catch her breath, they’re both giggling, endorphins and love lightening the air. 

“So did I prove myself yet, mommy?” Vanessa turns onto her side, throwing a hand over Brooke’s waist to pull herself closer, nuzzle into her neck. 

“Yes, baby.” Brooke laughs, brings a hand to Vanessa’s arm to trail light scratches up and down its length. “Now, ready for your reward?”

There’s a beat, Vanessa looking past Brooke to the forgotten strap tossed at the bottom of the bed, and then she nods eagerly, scrambling up to grab the toy and bring it to her girlfriend.

“Warm yourself up while I get ready, princess.” 

Brooke puts on the harness, tightens it around her hips, and Vanessa grins with excitement at the order; she must have really done well, because Brooke usually isn’t this kind, but who is she to question things? No, without any further thought, she reaches down between her legs to start playing with herself, shivering when she meets the wetness of her own folds. She moves towards her clit, starts to circle it gently, barely-there touches winding her up and making her breath hitch before pushing a digit inside herself. Meanwhile, Brooke rolls the condom on and lubes up the strap, watching Vanessa hungrily with an approving smile on her face. 

“Good girl.” Brooke purrs when she’s finally ready, stalks towards Vanessa and pushes her legs apart just a little further, makes her cunt just a little more open, a little more available. “So,” she leans down, leaves a searing kiss on Vanessa’s lips, so slow and deep that Vanessa hardly notices Brooke’s hands ghosting up to her tits, kneading and holding them. “You ready to take my cock, kitten?”

“Yes, mommy.” Vanessa breathes, her eyelids heavy and breath hitching in her throat. “ _ Please _ .” 

“Alright then.” one last kiss, and Brooke’s hands peel away from Vanessa’s chest, focusing instead on guiding her strap into Vanessa’s entrance, steadying the younger woman with a hand on her hip. 

“Keep playing with your tits, ‘kay?” Brooke notes, a twinkle in her eye, and Vanessa obeys eagerly, her fingers circling and pinching and pulling at her own nipples as Brooke finally pushes inside of her. At first, she sticks to slow, shallow thrusts, moves meant to inch Vanessa towards the edge slowly, teasingly, make it hard for her to focus. Vanessa knows the game by now, knows it from the mischievous expression on Brooke’s face and the angle she’s going at, just shy of where Vanessa likes it best. She whimpers, playing with her nipples a little harder, hoping to get a little more, a little faster, a few deeper strokes. 

Unfortunately, Brooke never makes it that easy—in fact, her eyes go dark for a minute, just a hair too scrutinizing, lost in thought. 

Vanessa holds her breath, only to lose it in a sharp exhale as Brooke pulls out, smirks at Vanessa’s whine. 

“I was just thinking,” Brooke purrs, dragging Vanessa up and replacing the younger woman’s hands on her tits with her own, “You know what would be even more fun than just fucking you, baby?”

“What?” Vanessa asks reproachfully, carefully, because she’s not sure where this leads, not really. All she knows is she trusts Brooke wholeheartedly.

In the next split second, Brooke answers her by grabbing her firmly by the waist, roughly flipping and repositioning and pulling her up until she’s on all fours, Brooke behind her with a fist in her hair. 

“Been a while since I got a chance to take you from behind, huh?” Brooke teases at Vanessa’s entrance with the tip of her strap, waiting for that slight, permissive nod, that one word that will give her the go-ahead to continue.

“ _ Please. _ ”

Brooke wastes no more time in teasing Vanessa any longer; she wouldn’t, not at this point, because Vanessa knows Brooke wants it as bad as she does. Wants the feeling of skin against skin, the sounds of Vanessa’s slick and the hitching of her breath. Wants to see Vanessa come undone as badly as she wants to be the one who undoes her. 

Vanessa fucks back into Brooke, pushes her to go faster, harder, and despite the punitive tug on her hair, Brooke meets her pace. It’s intoxicating—just when Vanessa thinks things have evened out, thinks she’s figured out what Brooke will do next, Brooke changes her angle or her pace or the hardness of her thrusts. And Vanessa challenges Brooke right back. It’s a game they love to play, keeping each other on their toes. Brooke goes faster, hits against Vanessa’s spot just a little more mercilessly, and Vanessa goes still, focuses on gasping and moaning such that Brooke gets impatient, pulls on her hair to get her moving back into her again. Vanessa’s wetness makes obscene sounds, and Brooke laughs, calls her cute, makes her repeat it back.

“There we go, that’s my good girl.” Brooke purrs just when Vanessa starts to get close, holy  _ fuck _ she’s so close. “Tell me, kitten, who’s my cute little girl?”

“I am.” The words come out in a whimper, a mewl that is all Vanessa can muster, can come out of her haze to vocalize.

“That’s right,” Brooke praises, changing her angle again, and God, she’s right where she needs to be and better not stop, holy fuck holy fuck  _ holy fuck— _

_ “Please mommy please I need to come, please please let me come, please may I come please—“ _

“Yes you may, angel. Do it, come for mommy.” 

The orgasm doesn’t wash over Vanessa so much as it crashes into her, a wave so overwhelming it turns her world upside-down, leaves her rigid and gasping and acutely aware of, yet blocking out everything around her. Brooke’s approving laugh, the slowing and shallowing out of her thrusts, everything is as if it’s been muted just a little. 

At the same time, though, Vanessa can’t miss any of it, can’t help but have it spur her on until she finally comes down, panting and shaking and almost unable to hold herself up. It’s okay—Brooke is right there ready to catch her, ready to ease her down and kiss her and tell her well she’s done. How proud she is. 

The words and kisses and tight, squeezing hugs feel almost as good as her climax itself, because just like it, it’s exactly what Vanessa needs. 

“You okay, baby? That wasn’t too much, you’re not too sore or anything?” Brooke frowns as she continues to squeeze, brings a hand up to brush sweat-soaked hair from Vanessa’s face. It’s cute, how Brooke gets like this, how when she comes out of domme space she’s her anxious, doting self. 

“No,” Vanessa shakes her head, leaning up to return some of Brooke’s kisses, reassuring her with a peck on the lips. 

“That was perfect.”


End file.
